Lost Chapters of Tekken
by TheOne3
Summary: I posted my second chapter. Hwoarang is now drafted at the army and screws up in his operation. Please read and review since this is my second SERIOUS fic. Thanx, and enjoy this.
1. Hwoarang's loss to Jin

The Lost Chapter Of Tekken  
By TheOne  
  
Okay, I have run out of good ideas for a good fic, ever since I ended the popular 40 review story, Tekken and Things months ago… Well, so I thought, how bout a good serious fighting fic? Besides my first Police Work, which was my first serious fic, so here goes. This story is Hwoarang's history, how I think it should be. Everything is changed so don't complain but do review each chapter and tell me suggestions about it. Thanx, and enjoy!  
  
Hwoarang strolled down the streets of Seoul, Korea. He met up with his Talon gang. His closest friend Kim walked up and greeted him.  
"Hey, Hwoarang! You haven't been here for awhile. What you been up to?"  
"Nothing much, I had to have some more Tae Kwon Do lessons. Didn't learn much today," Hwoarang said. Baek had disappeared and Hwoarang was left with nothing. Normally, he would have his lessons, hand out with his friends and head back to the dojo to take a rest, but the dojo had shut down today.  
"Hey Kim, could I crash at your house for a couple of weeks?" hwoarang asked. He needed a place to hang while he found a real job that paid well.  
"Sorry, my wife is getting angry for not cleaning up the place. Having you would be like having another pig in the family," he said. Hwoarang made a low, fake laugh, even though he was worried.  
"Hey, I've heard you've been earning money off street fights!" Hwoarang turned around and saw a muscular guy standing. He had blazing black hair spiked backwards. He looked Japanese.  
"What do you want? You want to take a bet with me?" Hwoarang needed the cash so he saw this guy as a good person to get some.  
"Alright, so what is this bet for?"  
"Let's see if you can take me down after ten punches. Each punch five dollars." The guy laughed.  
"Okay. Seems easy." The guys threw the money onto the street. The other guys scurried in and carried the cash in. The Japanese dude came up closer.  
"Here goes. Ready?" Jin took his fist back, a purple energy surrounded his grip and Hwoarang felt a quick piercing pain through his stomach. Hwoarang kneeled down after the attack. Hwoarang pretended like it didn't hurt.  
"Pretty-good…"  
"I get nine more right?" The guy quickly punched four more times, but with less force. He then landed three consecutive uppercuts on Hwoarang's chin. Then his last punch started with the purple energy again, Hwoarang closed his eyes and felt the pain rush through again. Hwoarang laid down.  
"well I guess that's it, see ya punk. By the way, my name I Jin Kazama, and remember that," Jin walked away. Hwoarang, who was furious with Jin's mocking, ran towards Jin and toppled him down and did his Collar Break. Jin twirled around and kicked Hwoarang and linked a two hit punch combo afterwards making Hwoarang fly into the wall.  
"WHY YOU!!!" Hwoarang leaped forward and landed his Hunting Hawk right on top of his face leaving Jin with a bloody nose. Jin flapped his wings furiously and BAM! Hwoarang went through a barrage of beams of laser through his body. Hwoarang laid there watching Jin fly away. His friends had left him… 


	2. Hwoarang at the Korean Army

Lost Chapters of Tekken  
By TheOne  
  
He had lost. He had lost. Hwoarang could not believe it. He just stood there. Thinking. That was all he did for awhile. He just couldn't believe he had just lost in a fighting match. Who was that guy? Jin was it? Hwoarang laid there until morning. He started onto the streets, now that he didn't have the dojo to rest at. He went looking for food first. Food always came first. All that thinking made hwoarang want some food. Maybe some rice, or some Ramyun. But he couldn't eat. He kept thinking of the fight. Hwoarang had to find him again, and have another fight. But what if you got beaten up again? No, to avoid that, he would have to train. The tekken 3 tournament was held, and he won, but he still never met Jin Kazama. Hwoarang got drafted at the army.  
"Hey you! Get up! Time for training!" the man said in Korean.  
"At this time? C'mon! Just a few more minutes!" Hwoarang said. He pulled the covers over himself and started to drift off until a kick in the buttockes got him out.  
"Yessir!" Hwoarang washed up quickly and dressed up. He ran over to the rest of the training crew.  
"Today, we will have a stealth operation. Your mission is reach the base without being detected by our artificial intelligent robots. Pass this test and you go to breakfast, fail it, and you don't get to eat the whole day! Got it!"  
"YESSIR!!!!"  
Great, Hwoarang thought, this is such a waste of my time. I could be out there doing real training but I'm stuck here. Hwoarang got his Sniper Rifle out and quietly walked behind a couple of bushes. He spotted the first robot. He was patrolling the ground. This was too easy. Hwoarang swiftly shot it in the head and it went down. Suddenly, three more robots came, they had been alerted from the gunshot. Hwoarang sprang backward behind a tree for cover. The robots slowly approached him.  
"Oh! This is stupid!" Hwoarang yelled. He ran out quickly and jumped and kicked one of the robot's face. He went down. The other, which was surprised by the sudden attack shot multiple bullets out of its machine gun. But Hwoarang dodged them all, he then uppercutted the last robot and juggled him with a few quick kicks and the robot broke down in mid-air.  
"STOP! HWOARANG! What the heck are you doing?!??! Your supposed to have stealth in this training!" the Commander yelled. Hwoarang turned around.  
"Look, I killed them. I even dodged the bullets. I could do this operation all alone! It's so easy!"  
"Look Hwoarang, did you ever think about your fellow allies here? They could've been killed if this was real! Once your detected, they'll most likely know that your not alone! Then the rest get killed! You want that boy? Huh? DO YOU!?!?" the commander was getting real angry.  
"Fine, I screwed up!" Hwoarang yelled back. He was so pissed off by this. The army was no place for a fighter. He used his body as a weapon, not guns.   
"Get back at the base," he said to Hwoarang.  
"Finally," hwoarang said.  
"What did you just say?"  
"Nothing, nothing."  
Hwoarang stared into the ceiling. He still remembered Jin's face. That stupid smirk after he had won the match. Hwoarang burned with the desire to fight him once again. But when would that chance come? Hwoarang spent the rest of the day inside his tent without food because of his failure in the operation.  
The next morning, Hwoarang saw something in the newspaper that caught his eye. Heihachi Mishima.   
It was another tournament. The Tekken 4 Tournament. Maybe Jin would be there this time. Normally, he wouldn't be interested in newspapers, but today, he wouldn't be reading his comic books for his twentieth time anymore. He was going to break out of the army and head over to the Tekken Four Tournament….  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Catch him! Hurry!" Hwoarang ran as fast as he could.   
"Oh crap! There chasing me with cars! Why do they want me in the army so bad!" Hwoarang kept on running. Hwoarang had grown up his hair during the last few days, and usually spiked it up. But he hid behind some trees and changed into casual clothing and put his hair back down like the ol days. He quickly ran into the city, got in a taxi, got dropped off at an arcade, got in a taxi again, and stayed at his friends house for awhile.  
"So do you think the army is still looking for you?" Kim asked.  
"Probably. I'm the only worthy soldier that could be in there army. They love me." Hwoarang laughed. "Any word about where the tournament will be held?  
"Well, I would think it would take place at the Mishima Zaibatsu," Kim told him.  
"Yeah, I better go there, I can stay at there hotels, they pay for you if you're a participant," Hwoarang said. He thanked Kim and left.   
Hwoarang rode a taxi to the airport, but while he went, he saw something strange in the sky. A huge winged creature flying over the sea. Could that have been Ogre that had killed Baek Doo San? Hwoarang could only wonder…  
  
Please read and review this story. I really need your opinion. Give me suggestions on how to improve it. I take criticisms. But give me reasons for them. Don't say "This was crap!" say "This was crap cuz of you stupid short boring chapters you moron!!!" 


End file.
